Count on Me
by Pricat
Summary: Lucario is feeling alone after Arran left but arriving in Pallet Town injured, he finds somebody who needs him and they bond but she's not what she seems especially after Giovanni is after her.....
1. Chapter 1

**Count On Me**

_A/N My first Pokemon fic. I wanted to do one about Lucario since he's my fave besides Mewtwo and Entei. This fic is about true friendship, learning to trust others and finding somebody like you. I hope people like._

Lucario growled in pain as he reached Pallet Town.

He was greatly injured but was sad.

Since Sir Arran left, he'd been feeling more lonely by the day and had been searching for somebody who shared this same feeling but everywhere he went, he couldn't find that one soul like him but loking out at the town, he could feel a soul like his, sad and lonely.

"I..... I knew it would happen." the pokemon said wearily willing the last few ounces of physical strength he had to walk to the town but felt it leaving him as everything went black......

But somebody had seen Lucario faint and ran towards it.

It was a girl with long violet hair, slender and had sea green eyes.

"_I hope he's okay._

_I'd better bring him into my house." _she thought adjusting her goggles on her head.

She could feel Lucario's pain through her body as her eyes glowed with bright blue light. Her name was Jaia and she wasn't like ordinary human beings.

Most of the other people in Pallet Town were a little afraid of her except for Professor Oak. She felt Lucario's sadness too and was curious.....

_But in his mind, Lucario was floating in a sea but all he could see was darkness._

_"What's going on?" Lucario wondered as he heard somebody calling to him as he began to rise up into bright light and found himself on a sandy beach as somebody approached him that made him gasp._

_It was Sir Arran._

_"Arran....... but how?_

_I don't understand." Lucario said confused but the Aura Knight smiled._

_"I'm here in your dream Lucario._

_You've been asleep for a while now._

_I may be gone but I am always in your heart where you can always find me but you will soon forge an new bond with somebody like you, somebody who knows how it hurts to be alone._

_You must learn to have others in your life besides me Lucario._

_I know you will make me proud as you always have._

_Goodbye." he told his Pokemon friend as he vanished._

_But then Lucario heard a voice calling to him and felt an new aura near him outside his dream._

_He then began to wake up......_

Jaia was relieved to see Lucario beginning to wake up as she heard soft growling as he began to wake up.

He was surprised to find himself in a house and a girl beside him but he felt her aura.

He gasped in shock realising she was the one he was looking for......


	2. Beginnings of a Bond

**Count On Me**

Lucario was a little scared as he saw the girl there but also felt safe.

She didn't seem afraid of him.

"Lucario are you okay?" she asked as her eyes glowed with bright blue energy.

"Who're you and why do your eyes glow like that?

You don't seem like any human I've ever seen before." he told her as her sea green eyes looked into his.

"I am Jaia.

I was........ created from Mewtwo's DNA by humans who wanted to see if it would help humans and it did but after that day, I wanted to be more than a test subject in a lab so I used my powers and my Aura powers to escape.

I was searching for a place to call home after that until I found this town.

Since then I have lived like an normal human but...." she explained sadly.

"But others were afraid of you, right?

Other Pokemon and humans were like that too with me until Arran came along, he cared about me and for me like I did about him but he's in the past now.

We share a common bond." Lucario replied as he glowed with Aura.

Jaia felt something as their hearts were joined together through Aura. Lucario smiled at that sadly as he remembered the day he and Arran had done the same thing.

"Are you okay Lucario?

You still..... seem sad." Jaia said to him.

"I-I'm fine Jaia.

I...... was just thinking about somebody." he replied to her.

Jaia understood as she saw his eyes close in sleep as he needed to rest from his injuries as her hand on his furry chest glowed with bright blue energy as it began to heal the wound on Lucario's chest.

It then healed over and faded.

Jaia smiled at that.

"_At least I can use my powers to heal myself or others when they're hurt or when I do."_ she thought as she trembled at the memory of being in a tube floating in that liquidy stuff while the doctors had been carrying out tests on her.

A tear fell from her eye.

Unlike Mewtwo who she'd been created from, she had a heart and cared about other humans and Pokemon but was sad because she knew how hard it was for the both of them to fit into the world.

Sometimes Mewtwo visited Jaia.

But in his headquarters Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket was brooding.

He remembered how powerful Mewtwo had been under his wing and wanted Jaia to be a part of Team Rocket no matter what or how.

"Are you sure you want her boss?" Cassidy asked him.

"Yes I do.

Her powers make her very rare.

She could be of use to us.

Go find her." Giovanni told her and Butch as they left.

"_Nobody will stop me from getting what I want!"_ he thought laughing.......


End file.
